Innocent Attractions
by dinnerwithsuho
Summary: Belle Loftman is a young witch who comes to Hogwarts to fill in a teaching spot. Soon, she meets fellow professor, Remus Lupin, and the two are drawn to each other. But with the arrival of Sirius Black and a secret that Remus is trying to hide, the chemistry between them is threatened. Will Belle prevail and become the source of happiness that Remus desperately needs?
1. Chapter 1

Belle Loftman was a 20 year old witch who gets recruited by Dumbledore to teach in the upcoming school year and meets a mysterious new DADA teacher along the way

 **Belle**

I wiped the sweat off of my brow as I finished helping another young couple give birth to their newborn child. Smiling at them, I made my way out of St. Mungo's and back to the examination room to gather a few more files.

"Miss Loftman, Albus Dumbledore is here to see you." I looked up at a nurse who came to inform me of my old headmaster arrival. It's been three years since I have last seen him and am quite shocked to hear from him again. In my time at Hogwarts, I wasn't particularly keen on getting into trouble so hearing about Dumbledore's arrival has given me quite the surprise.

I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail and walked to the waiting room where I could clearly see Dumbledore patiently waiting with his half-moon glasses perched on his nose. When he saw me approach closer to him, he gave me a soft smile and stood up to greet me.

"Ah, Belle! How good to see you again." He shook my hand and I smiled back.

"No Problem, Professor. What do I owe this visit to?" I asked as he started to walk ahead of me. I caught up to him as he continued to speak.

"Belle, from your years at Hogwarts I can clearly recall that you were quite frankly the one of the brightest witches of your age," I slightly blushed at the compliment from one of the smartest wizards of all time. "-and I can see that you have a wonderful career as a healer here in St. Mungo's. So, I would like to ask you to come back to Hogwarts this upcoming school year." Our pace started to slow down as my eyebrows furrowed.

"But Sir, I already completed my wizarding education. What more would you like me to learn?" I asked confused. He chuckled and quickly corrected himself

"Sorry dear, I would very much like it if you would come back to Hogwarts as a professor. Three of our teachers who were present last year have decided to step down from the job and I have already been able to close two positions. I'm offering you to teach History of Magic as Professor Binns has wanted to 'take a break' from all the activity at Hogwarts." I nodded my head at his words. Binns was probably the most boring teacher ever to teach at Hogwarts, he wasn't even alive! I looked back at Dumbledore's expectant eyes.

"But Professor, I'm not even sure that I would be able to teach the children. I haven't had any experience." I replied hastily.

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore boomed and I quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking at us.

"-You have tutored the Weasley twins in Transfiguration since they arrived at Hogwarts. I don't think History of Magic could be any harder than that, could it?" I grinned at the headmaster's words. Hogwarts was probably the best time of my life. Although I enjoy being a healer here, the job eventually starts to take its toll on you when you start to see pretty traumatizing things. I smiled at the wiser man and nodded my head.

"Alright, Professor." Dumbledore warmly smiled back with his cheerful blue eyes.

"Thank you again, Belle. Also, no need to call me Professor. We're co-workers now after all," I nodded as he continued. "-the term begins September 1st, as I'm sure you are aware. Please Floo into my office and you can get yourself acquainted before the start of term feast." With a flick of his wrist and a final smile, he apparated out of the hospital. I glanced at the calendar that was posted on the wall. September 1st was only a few days away. I sighed at my inability to say now and walked up to my supervisor to explain my temporary leave from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking up to my supervisor, John Browning, he didn't look surprise to see me. He put down the clipboard he was looking at and sighed

"Dumbledore came to snatch you away?" He grinned and took his old glasses off. He was probably the oldest healer at St. Mungo's, if not one of the oldest. He had been my supervisor ever since I stepped foot into the ward on day one of my training.

"He asked me to come assist at Hogwarts," I partially leave out the part about teaching rather than healing, "I came to request a year's worth of leave from the clinic to help." I know that the hospital was on a high alert after the news of Sirius Black escaping came up, in case of an emergency where people would be reeled in with severe wounds. I knew that they would be able to function without me, but I would be leaving my work for someone else to complete.

Healer Browning sighed and smiled warmly, "I understand, Belle. You need to work around people your own age and live out your youth years before getting trapped here. I think that going to Hogwarts will help you a lot. Working with younger kids will give your more maturity and experienced than what you will get here at St. Mungo's. I'll guarantee you a spot when you return. Just go upstairs to the main office and submit a temporary leave of work and you can leave for today," He put his glasses back on an offered me his hand to shake. Taking his hand and shaking it gratefully I said,

"Thank you so much for teaching me, Healer Browning. I appreciate the guaranteed spot back as well. You couldn't have been more generous." I admitted.

"See you soon, Belle." He said turned around as I walked upstairs and gave him a farewell.

Filling out the forms with the nurses upstairs was probably the most unpleasant experience of today. As I began to sign my name and read the procedures the filing nurses wouldn't stop interrogating me.

"Are you getting married, Belle?"

"Did you get a better job?"

"Are you pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes and passed the forms back, "No ladies, I have in fact been offered to teach at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year unexpectedly. Dumbledore himself came up to me so I couldn't refuse. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and prepare my things." I trudged back towards the apparition free wards and with a _pop!_ I landed back into my dwelling place of my apartment, but not before hearing the words,

"What healer would leave her job to become a _teacher?"_

I sighed as I came back to quiet apartment and slipped of my shoes and peeled back my healer robes to plop on the couch in the corner. Pulling my hair out of it's ponytail, I rubbed my temples and leaning back into the soft cushions. A smile grazed my lips as I felt a fluffy tail brush against my legs and begin to purr.

"Come here, Hermes!" I clapped my hands and a fluffy orange cat jumped into my lap and meowed sweetly. I had gotten my cat Hermes for my first year in Hogwarts. Nearly 10 years later and we are still best friends and he had unwavering energy I liken to a puppy.

Standing up onto the wooden floor I said to him,

"Hermes, looks like we're going back to Hogwarts." As I tapped his nose. I received a meow in response and I laughed and headed to the bedroom to find my old trunk from school. Opening a closet door, I found the worn leather case at the bottom of my closet with the letters _B. Loftman_ stamped onto it in gold lettering. With a groan I heaved it onto the bed and began to search for clothes that would be suitable for teaching.

"What did the professors ever wear at Hogwarts?" I said out loud. I cringed when an image of Snape's black robes and black clothes sneaked into my mind. No way was I going to class every day looking like him. McGonagall always had robes on over her clothes. I sighed and hopped to the bookcase in the corner of my bedroom which contained wizarding books about the muggle world. Once I located the section about schooling I looked at the pictures of teachers in their classrooms. The men were in nicely pressed suits as expected, but the women were wearing skirts and dresses and shoes of all kinds of heights. I brightened at the thought of not having a restricted wardrobe. At the hospital I was always in comfortable clothing and scrubs to help the patients as quickly as possible.

I fist pumped at opened the drawers containing my clothes. I threw my necessities of a well-worn pair of jeans, sneakers, and my favorite muggle band shirts. I then opened the next drawer with contained unworn clothes that my mother had given me which she had thought I would wear to the hospital before being switched from interning to emergency wizarding medicine. Yup, this witch before you has skipped a few years of interning and went straight to practicing magical healing. I like to thank the Ravenclaw genes that got passed down from my mother onto me.

In the drawer lay neatly folded skirts and dresses and blouses. Children pay attention better to teachers who look fun don't they? I yanked them out and muttered a quick charm so they would fold themselves and end up in the trunk without extra attention. As I opened the rest of the drawers and emptied out my closest I felt a small sense of nostalgia. For the first time in years I would be going back to the castle that taught me everything that I knew, to everyone who I became friends with.

Lastly, I pulled out a few pairs of heels and dress shoes to wear. I wasn't too tall, but having a few extra inches of height would probably make me feel more in charge around the students. Besides, a few heels never killed anyone!

By the time I was finished packing, Hermes had already situated himself in my luggage and rolling around in it. I sighed and picked him up and grabbed a few of toys to throw into my luggage too. At the corner of my eyes I saw my healer equipment and remembered the amount of quidditch injuries that happened while I was a student. I shrunk the whole thing into the size of my palm and carefully put it on top.

"You liked Hogwarts didn't you?" I playfully scratched Hermes behind the ears as I recalled how he would always manage to sneak into the kitchens and get the house elves to give him more fish.

I put Hermes down and changed into my pajamas. Today would be the last night that the two of us would be sleeping in this quiet little flat. I closed my eyes knowingly aware that from tomorrow onwards, I would be bustling around Hogwarts with countless students all over again.

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was a little bit excited to go back to Hogwarts. Was I even ready to teach all these students about history? My mind worked great with potions and charms which was why I wanted to become a healer. My brain wasn't wired for history or writing. It wasn't even my favorite subject back then. Sure, I tutored the Weasley boys but then again, anyone could do that.

I contemplated getting out of bed as well as Dumbledore and his decision to ask me. Then again, Dumbledore is the best wizards of all time if he was able to defeat Grindlewald. He asked _me_ to help teach. That must mean something. I groaned as I forgot about the stomach butterflies that came with the first day of school. Grudgingly, I pulled myself out from under the warm blankets and into my bathroom.

The clothes I set out included a black pencil skirt that hugged my hips and ended above the knee and a lavender blouse that complimented my dark hair, which I pulled out of my face. I put on my cloak and walked to my kitchen to boil some tea and munch on an apple. While I waited, I got out a can of cat food for Hermes to eat. Glancing at the clock it was almost 1 p.m. After eating my apple and having a cup of hot tea, I decided that now was the time to go.

"It's either now or never, Hermes." I said cheerfully and picked him up as I walked towards the fireplace. If I leave now I can probably avoid the rush of students when the train arrives. My truck was shrunken to the size of a pea and I put that in my pockets. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, I shouted

"Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" There was a tug on my navel and a nauseating spin. The next thing I knew, Hermes and I were flung into Dumbledore's office onto the floor.

"Ouch! Damn it!" I cursed as I fell headfirst to the marble floor of the room and Hermes screeched as he was flung against a wall. Using my hands to break my fall, I skidded my bare knees and palms the most. I looked up when I heard a soft chuckling and wanted to smack myself.

Before me was Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and nearly every other professor that I had in class.

"Ah Belle, how good of you to join us. We were just talking about you," Dumbledore greeted. The other teachers looked a little bit surprised to see me. Why wouldn't they have been?

"You asked _Loftman_ to come be your third new professor?" Snape ridiculed. I scowled back at him. I wasn't even a bad student and yet he still hated me. I noticed a new face among the crowd and saw that he was also staring at me. I don't think I've ever seen him before. He had faint scares running down his face and neck and he looked so worn and tired.

"Nonsense!" Dumbledore began, "I'm sure Belle is overqualified in teaching. She had the best marks of her entire class. She will most definitely be a favorite among the students after having Professor Binns the last few centuries. I straightened up at the compliment that Dumbledore gave me and gave a pointed look to Snape.

"I do like the sound of a being student favorite, Professor Dumbledore." I joked and dusted of my clothes as Dumbledore gestured toward the one empty seats

"Once again, feel free to call us by our first name. We are working together. It would appear odd to the students to still see us addressed by formalities by our fellow teachers." I nodded and sat down in the seat besides the unfamiliar face and politely nodded at him.

"You might already remember Rubeus Hagrid from your time, Belle. He'll be taking over Care of Magical Creatures" Dumbledore added. I turned and saw Hagrid was also among us and smiled at him. I remember that during my entire time at Hogwarts I would visit him and help take care of the numerous magical creatures that he had with him.

"…And right beside you would be Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts" I smiled at Remus and realized that the scars that covered his face must've been from battling dark wizards and taking part in battles.

McGonagall stood up and began to talk for the first time since I arrived. She cleared her throat and said,

"Now the real reason that we wanted to have a meeting so early before the school year is to address the issue of Sirius Black. We all know that Black will surely target Potter and the safety of the students must be our number one priority. Therefore, we are asking all of you to cast protection charms around the castle this week before the welcome feast. If any issues come up, we will also need everyone on full alert and to be guarding the castle with the prefects at night as well."

There was a murmur of agreement until Snape began to talk again

"Albus, you can't expect us to sit around worrying about Black when a possible accomplice in his escape is sitting in this very room" he sneered.

"Severus please—"McGonagall began but was cut off by the headmaster

"Severus I can assure that Remus is here on behalf of the highest integrity and honor that I could've found in a professor. He is on our side. Anyhow, I think this meeting is over." I furrowed my eyebrows at Snape's comment. What did that mean?

"Oh and Belle, I think your cat might need some attending to" Dumbledore gestured towards Hermes who was currently trying to climb up the portraits in his office.

"OH right! Sorry about that Albus," I blushed and snatched Hermes from the top of Professor Dippet's painting and walked towards the exit.

Walking out I saw that my luggage was already carried out probably to the history classroom. I gently nudged Hermes on the head for making a scene and I accidentally slipped on the marble floor. Hermes squealed as I nearly dropped him, but someone caught me by the waist. I looked up and saw the same worn out face from the meeting.

"I don't think we've had a chance to properly be introduced. I'm Remus Lupin," Remus smiled and offered me his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus had handsome deep brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice slight creases at the corners of his eyes from where the sincerity of his smile was shown.

"You're right, we haven't. Nice to meet you, Remus, I'm Belle Loftman, the new history professor," I replied as I straightened myself and was going to shake his outstretched hand before I remembered the scrapes present on my palms from my fall by the floo networking. Remus seemed to notice,

"Oh that looks like it stings, maybe I'll walk you up to Madam Pomfrey to get it checked out?" He offered. I shook my head,

"I worked as a healer at St. Mungo's before coming here. I've picked up on a few healing spells." I grabbed my wand and murmured a quick charm to close up the wound. Admiring my handiwork, I displayed my healed palms up to Remus

"All better!" I cheered. He smiled and we continued walking down the corridor.

"The students must be excited to have you as their new teacher. I'll admit that Professor Binns wasn't a class favorite even when I was a student here," He laughed. Hermes jumped from my arms and proceeded to rub his tail against Remus' legs.

"I could say the exact same thing about you, Remus. I can't say that Hogwarts has had a stable DADA teaching in a while, but I'm sure that the students will love you," I had some sort of feeling about him. He seemed genuine.

"Well now that we're together, would you like to accompany me in casting protection charms around the castle grounds?" I asked as Hermes jumped back into my arms after being affectionately petted on the head by Remus.

"Don't mind if I do," he responded and we pulled our wand out and walked around the castle grounds muttering various charms and talking occasionally amongst ourselves.

oOo

Days past since first meeting Remus. He had actually left two nights ago to go and pick up some last minute creatures. Before then, I had spent every day with him organizing our classrooms together. He was on the younger spectrum of the teacher age range and I actually enjoyed spending time with him fun than other professors. That's not saying that organizing transfiguration textbooks with Minerva was _boring_ , but Remus had some sort of aura that I liked being around.

I was still in my room rummaging through various clothes that I brought with me. Teachers have such lovely rooms at Hogwarts. When I first walked in I was surprised to see a fairly large room with a queen sized bed in the middle. It was fully furnished with a fireplace and small sitting area with a desk and couch. The color scheme seemed to match my old house colors of green and silver.

"This won't do," I commented. The green was much too dark for my tastes and being in Slytherin wasn't exactly a fond memory of mine. With a swish of my wrist, I charmed the colors into a much more neutral color scheme of greys and white, with hints of lavender—my favorite color.

The past week I was waltzing around the castle in jeans and t-shirts, much to the dismay of Minerva. Today was the first day the students would be arriving and I wanted to make a good first impression on them.

"How do I look?" I turned and faced Hermes who was laying on my bed. I picked a dark skirt and a crème colored blouse. It looked professional enough and I was going to wear my black professor robes over anyway so it wouldn't be that noticeable.

Hermes simply purred and went back to sleeping and I sighed and sat down at the edge of my bed. I was so excited to teach this year. Healing doesn't have as much interaction as teaching does. I've spoken more words to my professors in the past few days than I have to my entire co-workers in the past three years!

There was a knock at the door and I rushed to open it—slightly thinking that Remus had come back. As I opened the door, I was slightly disappointed but also taken aback to see Snape as my visitor.

"Oh hello, Severus, what brings you here?" I asked cautiously. He sneered and simply said,

"As your former head of house I can't say that I agree with you addressing me without formalities, but if I said anything Albus would skin me," It seemed that every memory of Slytherin made me scowl. I wouldn't say that I fit in the most though, I was the only girl in my entire dormitory who wasn't a pureblood and most of my classmates in my house steered clear of me. I actually have no clue where I came from, I was raised in an all-girls orphanage. From what I had been told, my father was the wizard in family and was a Ravenclaw, but both he and my mother were killed in a death eater attack.

"…anyway, I came here to offer you an assisting position in with my 7th year N.E.W.T classes. I can't stand the idiocy of many of them and I recall that you had decent marks on your exams." He grunted at me. He was right, I was fairly talented at potions which greatly helped me as a healer. Seventh year N.E.W.T. students need all the help that they can get.

"This isn't your way of slacking off is it, Severus? Because I may be new here but I'm not going to be everyone's maid to grade papers," I teased him. Snape stiffened and shot back,

"If you would just answer my question instead of creating mindless comments then we could both get on with our lives, Ms. Loftman. I already feel my allergies approaching with that feline of yours prancing around. How that animal is still alive after all these years still shocks me," he said unimpressed.

"I'll try to manage it into my schedule," I seethed through my teeth and he turned to walk away

"—and Hermes can sense it when people dislike him so don't get upset when he ends up in your classroom!" I yelled back at him. Severus ignored me and kept walking away. I shook my head with a smile and looked back at the time. It was nearing dinner time and the students should be arriving within the hour. I slipped on my robes and began to walk down into the dining hall.

Upon my arrival I immediately noticed Minerva, Albus, and Pomona in a heated conversation. Furrowing my eyebrows, I approached the trio.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. Pomona sighed and Minerva answered me,

"Remus has just sent a patronus stating that a dementor was on the Hogwarts express and frightened a few students. Luckily, no one was badly injured but several of them are shaken up." Minerva sighed and turned back to Albus,

"The Ministry ensured us that the dementors would steer clear of the students, Albus! I am sorry but I won't allow these creatures to terrorize our students when they should be safe!" She all but said calmly. Dementors on the Hogwarts express? That was unheard of! Even if they were looking for Sirius Black students themselves wouldn't even been able to ward of a dementor, I didn't master the spell until the end of my seventh year.

"I'm sorry, Minerva but with Black on the loose the Ministry has my hands tied. With Potter being here, Black would have a reason to be on campus and if he is, then the dementors are our only source of protection." Albus continued, the normal twinkle in his eyes was gone. Minerva scoffed

"Only source of protection? The school is filled with witches and wizards who could stun him in a moment. Dementors are barely useful in this situation." And with that she threw her hands in the air and walked towards the faculty table at the front of the Great Hall.

As I continued to discuss the matter with Pomona, the footsteps of students began to fill the room. Amongst them, I saw Remus's head peek through the array of students. He came forward with a small smile.

"Well that was the most interesting train ride that I had encountered in my entire life," he joked as we walked up to the faculty table together.

"Are you alright? Minerva and Albus were furious that a dementor had gotten on the train," I told him worriedly once we sat down next to each other.

"I'm fine but the students are shaken up. Luckily, there was only one and a simply patronus charm was able to ward it away," He noted and I observed a group of Gryffindor students who seemed especially spooked.

"Ironically, it found Harry Potter. Probably the most traumatized student to come upon in the entire school. I gave him some chocolate to help with the scare but he should be alright." He noticed my gaze on the student among the crowd. It was impossible not to recognize him with the scar on his forehead.

"The poor boy. I can't imagine the fear they he felt. I can't even think about what could've happened if you weren't on the train." I told him honestly. He blushed and chuckled,

"Oh I don't know about that, the trolley witch was pretty handy with her wand when it came to students trying to sneak a pastry from her cart," he joked and I laughed. I noticed that the Hall had filled up quite nicely and suddenly, Minerva had come into the room with a trail of first years behind her. As the hat sang it's song and the first student went on the stool, I whispered to Remus,

"I still remember my sorting ceremony. I was so nervous that after I got sorted, I tripped while walking to my table. My house was mortified and practically hated me for the entirety of first term!" He sniggered and said,

"I can only assume that you were in Slytherin then?" he teased. I nudged him and said,

"Don't you dare assign any stereotypes on me, _Professor_. Where were you? A Ravenclaw?" I guessed. Remus and I dodged a look from Severus that practically screamed, " _Shut up!"_

"Close," he whispered as we faced the sorting ceremony and as he tried to contain his laughter. "—but I was in Gryffindor," he admitted proudly.

"What a turn of events! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting beside each other without hell breaking loose!" At that moment, Albus took the stand once the sorting ceremony was finished.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few introductions for our new faculty. Please welcome Remus John Lupin as our new Defense against the Dart Arts professor," There were cheers resonating throughout the hall, especially with a group of Gryffindor students from earlier. He modestly stood up and nodded his head at the cheers. I also joined in on the clapping. Albus continued,

"Next I would like to mention that Professor Kettleburn has retired in order to spend time with his _remaining_ limbs. However, our very own Rubeus Hagrid will be replacing him as our professor for Care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid turned a deep shade of purple and as Minerva nudged him to stand up, he nearly knocked over the table. The same group from earlier was still cheering the loudest. When I was in my second year, I enjoyed helping Hagrid take care of a few newborn unicorns from the Forbidden Forest. Granted that no one knew that he was keeping them in his hut, but I just so happened to catch him sneaking them in. From every year onwards I would occasionally visit Hagrid and help him contain any new animals that he had.

"Lastly, I am proud to present our new professor who will be replacing Professor Binns for History of Magic as well as assisting in the potion department, Belle Loftman!" I stood up and did an awkward wave as the students clapped. It was odd seeing so many eyes on myself. However, there were two Weasley boys who were yelling out encouragement. I smirked at them and tentatively sat back down.

"You already seem popular with a few of the older students," Remus remarked. I slapped his arm and retorted,

"Oh please, I was actually their Transfiguration tutor. Those two boys were extremely flirtatious _and_ huge trouble makers. I recommend that you keep an eye on them or else risk them slipping a handful of puking pastilles into your tea!" I shuddered at the memory.

oOo

"He's the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, which would explain why he knew to give you the chocolate on the train, Harry!" Hermione concluded at the Gryffindor table as they munched on their dinner.

"He seems awfully close to that new woman, Professor Loftman. I remember that she would help Fred and George with their homework over holidays. Bloody hell, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that Charlie fancied her at one point," Ron chimed in with his mouth full of shepherd's pie. The golden trio looked up at the teachers' table and saw the young woman with brown eyes and a lovely complexion. A striking contrast was provided at the man next to her with sandy colored hair and scars running down his face who looked clearly worn out. They looked as if they were in a serious conversation until the woman began laughing and the man joined in.

"As long as she's a better teacher than Binns, then I'll be happy. It wouldn't hurt if she could help teach potions instead of Snape sometimes," Harry admitted and drank some of his pumpkin juice. Fred and George then slid over to the group of third years.

"Are you lassies talking about little old Belle?" George inquired as he plopped besides Harry.

"She was a beauty, wasn't she, George?" Fred asked from across the table.

"—definitely gorgeous. Even though she was a Slytherin—"

"—she was probably the least scummy of them all—"

"—I recall that Charlie practically fell in love with her when he found out she was helping Hagrid raise baby unicorns—"

"—I heard that she's become a healer now—" Fred interjected

"—if that means that she'll treat you, you can bet that we'll be getting more Quidditch injuries now, right Harry?" George pressed on.

"Alright! I think we've had enough about your history with Professor Loftman," Hermione ended the encounter before the twins could say more. The twins shrugged and moved back to their plates of food and Hermione pulled the brunette and the ginger in.

"But seriously, do you think that Dumbledore asked an additional healer to come to Hogwarts because of Sirius Black? Madam Pomfrey has done well on her own for decades, and there's no way that Snape would willingly work with someone else, so why would we need another witch in the castle?" Hermione fretted.

"I think it's obviously because of Black," Ron drawled, "He killed over 10 people with a single spell, who's to say that he won't be able to do it among students? If those dementors can get on the Hogwarts Express and find Harry, then they might even do it on school grounds. There's no doubt that Dumbledore brought Loftman here to keep things in check," Ron saw Harry's pale face, "Sorry mate," he apologized.

"But she looks like she just graduated from Hogwarts! What difference is there between her and some auror from the ministry?' Harry pointed out

"Didn't you just hear what Fred and George said? She's practically a prodigy, being a healer, tutoring students, and raising magical creatures! She obviously over-qualified. Or Dumbledore might just be trying to find a professor closer in age to us, imagine having Binns for another term," Hermione concluded.

"Or he's playing matchmaker," Harry grinned up at Belle and Remus who seemed to be in their own world talking and laughing.

"Blimey, imagine if Dumbledore found someone for Snape, think about how much less of a hell that class would be!" Ron lamented and Hermione slapped his arm.

 **A/N**

 **Please read and review! Your comments help me out so much! Did the characters seem too bland? What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Would you like more background on Belle as a character or should I go straight into Belle and Remus's relationship?**

 **Also, leave a comment about how you think Belle's first day of teaching might go! If someone's comment is fairly interesting, then maybe I'll include it in my next chapter *hehehe***

 **Hope everyone has an awesome new year! I'll try to update the story more often, but it's been so hard with school and exams coming up.**

 **XO**


End file.
